An un ending battle
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: Regina was nothing but an outcast to these people after all she has done saving them from her mother, risking her life just for them to treat her the same way they always had but at least she had Archie to talk to he was her only friend and Henry was living with Emma but he did see her. frequently though nearly every weekend, Snow and Charming kept pestering her about her house.


I ship Regina and happiness but that doesn't seem to want to happen so I wrote this please review tell me what you think.

Regina was nothing but an outcast to these people after all she has done saving them from her mother, risking her life just for them to treat her the same way they always had but at least she had Archie to talk to he was her only friend and Henry was living with Emma but he did see her. frequently though nearly every weekend, Snow and Charming kept pestering her about her house, that she should leave and that the charming family should move in because they were Snow and prince charming and they needed more room, they must forget that that was where all of her memories of Henry growing up was and she would not give that up, not for no one. She would sit alone at granny's diner drinking her coffee every day while Henry was at school. She would watch as new people would arrive in town since Mr Gold figured out a way to get over the border but no one would stay for long none that she had seen anyway except for one guy had stayed a few nights at granny's in.

Henry was brought into the hospital by Mary Margret he had done something to his wrist while at school she thought he might of broken it. Charming found out and made his way over to the hospital. "don't worry it's not broken just dislocated it will heal in no time" the doctor said. He was new to town and very good looking even in a white coat. His light blue eyes and chocolate colored hair. " I should call his mother so she can pick him up" he said as he got out Henry's file to find his mothers number " Regina mills" he said

" no" snow said " call Emma "

" I'm sorry miss Blanchard Emma might be his biological mother but Regina is his real mother as she adopted him, her name is on the file she's the one I've got to call"

" what are you saying Emma is not his mother"

" Regina is the one with the rights to Henry it's great that him and Emma get along but Regina is his mother Emma gave him away when she put him up for adoption, so instead of arguing with me let me call his mother"

Mary Margret shook her head from what she was hearing how dare he say Emma is not Henry's mother she thought to herself.

Regina made her way to the hospital when she ran to Henry's room frightened of what might of happened to him " is he alright" she said with fear in her voice

" he's alright just a little dislocation"

" thank god" she said as she saw Henry's hand and wrist wrapped up in a bandage

" I'm fine mum" Henry said. Regina looked at him and smiled she felt a lot of weight lifted of her shoulders.

" can I talk to you outside Regina" Mary Margret said

They walked out of the room when Mary Margret and Charming started to ask questions as to why Emma wasn't put down as his mother.

" excuse me" Regina said " I have looked after henry his whole life I've soothed every fever endured every tantrum." she said as she grew angrier " I was there when Emma was not"

David decided to change subject before this got out of control " so can we have your house you don't need it" David interrupted

" ahhh for the last time no"

" why not"

Regina started to get irritated she just wanted to shut them up with magic but she stopped using magic for Henry.

The doctor could here them them arguing outside so he decided to go out and see what the fuss was all about " is every thing alright"

" yes" David said

" no" Regina replied. He could see that she was very frustrated by these people but he couldn't blame her they were very annoying, he found them annoying and he hadn't been in this town for long. " Miss Blanchard and Mr Nolan I must ask you to leave"

" why"

" because this is a hospital not a place where you can go yelling and cause people stress go somewhere else if you want to do that"

Mary Margret and David's jaw dropped at what he was saying but they didn't move they just stood still

" now" he said "don't make me call security and have them drag you out of here". And at that the two of them left.

" thank you" Regina said

" no problem I'm always willing to rescue a damsel in distress" he said as he smiled at her " any way they annoy me who do they think they are prince Charming and Snow white"

" yeh" Regina replied " you never told me your name"

" the people here usually call me doctor Edwards but you can call me Andrew"

" Andrew" she said as they walked back into the room where they saw Henry sucking on a lollipop. "Are you ready to go Henry" Regina said

" yep" he replied as he hopped off the bed

" don't forget to come back in a couple of weeks to check up on that wrist" Andrew said

" does that mean I get another lollipop" Henry said

" if you like"

"come on Henry we've got to get you back to Emma" Regina said as they walked out of the door.

A couple of weeks later they were back and Andrew removed the bandage on Henry's arm " there you go as good as new, just don't try to hit it against something or fall on it okay"

" okay" Henry replied

The past few weeks he saw Regina at granny's sitting alone and if she was not alone David and Mary Margret would be there pestering her about her house. He decided that he had seen enough of her being alone so he went and sat down next to her. "hello" he said

"hi" she said shocked

" such a lovely day isn't it"

" yes yes it is"

" then why is such a beautiful lady such as yourself doing sitting alone here"

She was about to say some thing when David and Mary Margret walked in wanting talk to Regina again. "for the last time no" she said

" why not"

"because..." but she she was cut off when Andrew cupped her cheeks in his hand and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He was surprised when she returned his kiss, they slightly pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes before he leaned in again and pressed harder on her lips surprised again when she again returned his kiss but this time he decided to explore further slipping his tounge past hers deepening the kiss tasting the hot coffee that she had just drank. when they pulled away agian they were short of breathe " because we are in love" he continued. Regina was lost of words she had no idea what was going on. " in love" David replied

" yes in love so you can stop bothering her about the house do you here me" Andrew said. They couldn't believe what he was saying, they nodded their head and left. Regina slowly caught up to what was happening " what did you just do" she said

" I solved your problem"

" by saying that we are in love"

" it worked didn't it they are gone plus it not like you objected to what I said"

" I but they must think that we live together for them to of left"

" you got a large house I'm sure you would have a spare room"

" what you can't seriously be thinking that you will be moving in"

" why not it solves my problem and your problem, they leave you alone and I need a new place to stay since I'm permanently working here, any way i'm a doctor I'm nearly always on call you will barely see me "

" fine" Regina said as she just wanted the pestering to stop.

They made their way over to Regina's place. Andrew was lost for words when he saw how well decorated the house was. she showed him to his room and around the rest of the house.

A few weeks later Andrew had settled in Regina admitted to herself that it was nice to have company even if he wasn't always here. One night Andrew came back earlier than usual to see Regina sitting on the floor with a bottle of apple cider and and a photo book with presumably pictures of Henry " your b back early" she said but stuffing up her words because she had one to many drinks.

" yes" he replied " I got to go home early are you intoxicated?"

"n no maybe okay yes"

" can you walk"

" I don't know" she said as she tried to hop up but fell down

" I'll take that as a no" he replied. He went and sat down beside her to see that the pictures were of Henry and that she misses him he doesn't understand why he doesn't live with her"

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips hard against his biting his lip. He slipped his tongue past hers and started to explore further. She knocked him to the ground he was lying on his back. she hovered her lips above his before he ran his hand up her spine pushing her into him. Running his hands up the back of her head he dug deeper into the kiss hardening it, she tried to fight for control but was loosing. " we can't d do this" he said through breaths as she started to unbutton his T-shirt. But she did not care and continued, he wanted to take her but he couldn't he refused to take advantage of her in a vulnerable state "no" he said she looked at him and stopped realizing what she was doing but to drunk to move so she just laid there with her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid there. She soon fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart. He kissed the top of head not moving so he wouldn't wake her. He found that in the time he had been here that he had started to fall for her. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her and everything about her but for now he would just stay here and let her sleep.


End file.
